


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

私设严重，非喜勿入 

第80章 红线相牵

魏婴觉得他的心跳像是停了几拍，巨大的幸福冲击着他，让他几乎忘记了呼吸，他把头深深地埋在蓝忘机的怀里，手中紧紧握着那玉如意，双臂环着蓝忘机的腰，牢牢地抱着，就像是抓着一个天大的幸福，如何都不愿放手。

“蓝湛……蓝湛……”魏婴轻声唤着他，小脸埋在他的怀里来回蹭着。

蓝忘机将下巴轻轻地搁在魏婴的头顶上，这是一个很适合的高度，在这些日子的相处之后，这样的动作蓝忘机做来已经十分随意和熟悉。蓝忘机抱着魏婴的手从他背后绕过，正好顺势能握着他的肩，微微用力可以感觉到那有些突出的肩骨。

虽说在书院的这些日子里，每天鱼啊鸡啊的给这小狐狸喂下去，确实给他身上添了些肉，相比刚从极北回来的时候那瘦得只剩一把骨头的模样丰润了不少，脸也圆了些，但魏婴总的来说还是瘦，少年人要长却又还没完全长开的骨架多少有些硌手，尤其是这对藏在他小小的柔润的肩膀下的肩骨，刚刚好能握进掌心中，却又不是完全柔软的，可偏偏总能出其不意而又剧烈地撩拨到蓝忘机心底的某根他自己都未知的弦。

蓝忘机伸手捏着魏婴的下巴将他的脸抬起来，只见魏婴一双瞧着他的瑞凤眼里水光闪动着，似乎眨一眨便要掉下泪来。“魏婴。”蓝忘机微微抬了抬眉毛，眼里的温柔真是要溢了出来，他拇指的指腹轻轻地揉过魏婴的唇角，这小狐狸的皮肤真像是上好的骨瓷一般细白，一对薄薄的却又是水润饱满的唇被他的指腹一揉显得软糯极了，蓝忘机细细地看了一会儿，直看得魏婴的脸颊绯红了起来，血色从那极薄的皮肤下面缓缓映出来，犹如九天彩霞，又鲜嫩到了极致。蓝忘机一俯身，吻住了他的唇，几乎是同时的，魏婴的唇也缠了上来，蓝忘机只觉得心弦好一阵揉荡，喃喃道，“你真不知道我有多爱你。”

这日夜里，天上有月光，河上有烛光，半空中浮着点点孔明灯的火光，还有在身边围绕着的虫儿莹莹的光。天上蓝忘机的那颗帝星夹杂在那无数灯火中仅是依稀可辨，但魏婴却觉得他双臂中环着的，是一颗亮得使他睁不开眼的璀璨星辰。

“魏婴，你看！”蓝忘机拍了拍魏婴的肩，将他转了个身，又伸手轻轻按住他的额头，魏婴只觉得突然眼前一亮，再看清时，竟发现自己左手的小指上生出了一根闪着红光的丝线，缓缓地向空中延伸出去。

“啊！姻缘线！”魏婴不禁惊讶地喊出声来，又立即明白了是蓝忘机使了法子让他瞧见了那根姻缘线。魏婴紧张而又兴奋地看着那红线在空中弯弯曲曲地延伸着，又围着他的身子转了个圈之后渐渐地往蓝忘机身上靠了过去。魏婴大气不敢喘，只怕他呼出的气会将这红线吹散。只见那红线缓缓地绕着蓝忘机盘旋，蓝忘机慢慢地伸出左手，那红线像是有所感知一般被蓝忘机的手吸引了过去，终于攀上了他的手腕，最后在他的小指上扰了三圈，系了起来，整根红线突然迸发出一阵耀眼的红光，连同魏婴和蓝忘机都被笼罩在那火烧一般的光芒中，而后又渐渐隐了下去，直到消失不见。

“啊！连起来了！”魏婴叹道。

“嗯，”蓝忘机从背后将魏婴抱在怀里道，“我终于看见了自己的姻缘线，魏婴，谢谢你！”

魏婴的鼻子极快地酸了起来，却又止不住地笑起来道：“蓝湛你瞧，我再也不用和你分开了！我们是连在一起的！”

“嗯，连在一起，我们永生永世不分开。”蓝忘机点头道。

那夜回到书院的时候，魏婴和蓝忘机颇有些难以自持，蓝忘机将魏婴的衣衫褪尽之时，那肤色赛雪的人儿身上只带着那枚玉如意，落在那有些消瘦的锁骨间，衬得这少年更加纤细精致。意乱情迷的吻在两人的唇齿间纠缠，迫不及待地融为一体，十指缠绕着，身体也交缠起来。蓝忘机已经完全熟知了如何让这小狐狸沉溺在这欢乐之中，而魏婴只觉得浑身都像是被点燃了一般，快.&、感一波又一波地在他身体内来回冲撞，他只得来来回回地唤着喊着“蓝湛……蓝湛……”，双手抓着蓝忘机肩，指尖陷进他匀称紧致、因为用力而起伏的肌肉线条里。

蓝忘机几乎要失了控制，在魏婴断断续续的糯软呻.&、吟中，他无法抑制自己想要狠狠地贯穿他的念头，那温柔的厮磨只能让他更加不耐，而他想听这小人儿叫的更大声一些，想要他哭喊着失控地叫着自己的名字，求他再多给一些。蓝忘机微微抬起身，一手勾着魏婴的腰身，托起他的后腰，另一手曲起魏婴的一条腿按在他的胸前，魏婴情迷中隐约觉得蓝忘机退开了些，便伸手想要抱住他，企图与他贴得更近些，蓝忘机觉得小狐狸的身子柔软到了一种不可思议地地步，即使被这样折叠起来却依旧还能扭着往他身上蹭，而这，无疑是给蓝忘机那燃烧着的心火上又泼了一罐子油。

蓝忘机像是鬼迷心窍般地往外退了退，却只觉得那牢牢裹着他的甬道收缩着，像是全力挽留，然而下一刻，几乎真像是被穿透了一般，魏婴只觉得那滚烫之物重重地一没到底，在这样一个身子被折叠起来的姿势中，狠狠地刺中了他的身体深处那碰都碰不得的隐秘之处，魏婴不住倒抽一口冷气，脖颈猛地一下往后甩去，那一声喊却完全卡在了喉咙里，但接下去的一下又一下的全进全退，使得魏婴浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，轻微的疼痛混杂在巨大强烈的快.&、感里，像是推波助澜一般沿着脊柱急速地涌上后脑，几乎以排山倒海之势冲破一切阻碍，让他在完全不可控制地战栗中倾泻了出来，头脑一片空白。

“啊……”魏婴的嗓子一时间竟是全哑了，呻.&、吟中带着明显的哭腔，蓝忘机猛地回过神来，才发现怀里的人儿抖得不成样子，泪水顺着眼角快速滚落，心跳声咚咚咚地大声极了，张着一双红唇大口地喘着气，眼神涣散开去像是没了焦点，而后处剧急速地收缩着，前端更像是无止无尽般地喷吐着。

“魏婴！”蓝忘机慌乱起来，顾不得那绞得他几乎要撑不住了的密处，急忙退身出来，手忙脚乱地按住他的额头猛灌了一阵灵气，直过了好一会儿魏婴才渐渐平息了下来。

“还好么，魏婴？是我不好，是我不好！”蓝忘机把魏婴搂进怀里，胡乱地吻着他的额头，又伸手揉着他的背脊似乎想要帮他缓一缓神。

“蓝忘机！”魏婴伸手无力地在蓝忘机的肩上轻推了一把，声音里依旧有些气声般的沙哑，听起来却像是在愤愤地生气，蓝忘机听他居然连名带姓地喊自己，料他定是生气极了，一下子便乱了心神，无措中竟更用力地将魏婴裹进怀里，似乎这样按一按魏婴便不会挣逃出去。

“对不起，魏婴，是我不好……”蓝忘机吻着魏婴的耳朵反反复复道。

魏婴大约是攒了些力气起来，终于从蓝忘机怀里挣了出来，略微往后退开一些距离，神色古怪地看着蓝忘机。蓝忘机满脸歉意手足无措，见魏婴有些气鼓鼓地瞧着他，竟像是羞愧似地红着脸瞥开了眼睛。魏婴“噗”地一声笑了出来，蓝忘机一回眼，却见魏婴像是又好气又好笑似的半撑起身子，伸手在蓝忘机胸口戳了戳道：“喂，你不是木讷得很么？哪儿来的这样厉害的手段，我差点魂儿都散了！”

蓝忘机见魏婴没有生气，一颗悬着的心一下掉了地，长长地舒出一口气，笑着一把捞过魏婴按进怀里揉道：“书中自有黄金屋么！”

“啊！”魏婴跳起来叫道，“好啊！我还当你平日里只看些正经书呢，原来你还看这些乱七八糟的小坏书！”

“嗯？”蓝忘机见魏婴炸了毛，便笑道，“我有一屋子的书，全都是以前聂怀桑说我不知动情硬塞过来的”

魏婴见蓝忘机说这话竟不像是玩笑，说得一本正经而且也没有脸红，便顿时有些搞不清他是说笑逗自己呢还是真有这么一屋子要人命的书，但转念一想，若是司姻缘的聂怀桑送来的这一屋子的书，还真有可能。一想到这一层，魏婴突然觉得浑身一软，一头栽倒了下去。

蓝忘机笑着将泄了气的魏婴抱过来，吻了吻他的额头，魏婴颇有些绝望地喃喃道：“所以你以前正经八百油米不进的模样都是装的么？”

“嗯？”蓝忘机笑了起来道，“不想和不会是两码事。”

“我觉得你们这些神仙都是骗人的！”魏婴尖叫起来，扑到蓝忘机怀里便胡乱地在他肩上胸口乱啃乱咬起来，两人嬉笑打闹地扭成一团，蓝忘机被他那一嘴小米牙咬得又痒又痛，不知不觉地，心火竟是又被他撩发了起来，便一把掀了他按在榻上，自上而下打量他道：“还有力气是么？”

“有的！”魏婴脖子一昂道，“怕你不成！就让你见识一下我青丘狐狸的厉害！”

“好。”蓝忘机笑了起来，一下吻住了这小狐狸还想要狡辩的小嘴，一手捉了他一双乱蹬的小腿，往自己肩上一搁，顺势一下便长驱直入地突进了那粘滑湿濡之处。

魏婴一声唤被堵在喉咙里，身子里真像是着了一把火，可一瞬间，蓝忘机刚才那股狠劲突然又像是化作了绵绵春水，只是抱着他温柔厮磨起来，魏婴顿时觉得一阵不甘心窜上脑门，仗着刚刚生出的几分力气手脚又缠上了蓝忘机的身子，扭得越发厉害起来。

“魏婴，”蓝忘机大约是被他撩得受不住了，便在他脖颈边轻轻咬了一口道，“安生些，不然明日你别起床了。”

“好啊，那你也别起！”魏婴似乎是拿出了不死不休的气势出来道，还不忘蠕动着那纠缠之处将蓝忘机又吞入几分。

“你……”蓝忘机原先心火就烧到了脑门，被魏婴这么一搅和，理智几乎又要抛到九霄云外去了。

“我什么呀？”魏婴的舌尖扫过蓝忘机的耳廓，只觉得蓝忘机握着他腰的手顿时紧了一紧，便道，“这位帝君是今日才发现我是只狐狸精么？”魏婴眯着眼睛坏笑着勾魂般地瞥了一眼蓝忘机，装作痛心疾首道：“晚啦！”

“好啊，你个小狐狸！”蓝忘机被他那一眼媚得心神一颤，最后一点克制也顿时魂飞魄散，道，“那我今日便要收一收你这小狐狸精了。”说着便是一记猛入，魏婴顿时浑身颤着尖叫起来。


End file.
